Jealousy
by Die Schreiberin
Summary: Hana gets jealousy after seeing Katja-sama flirting with some boy from school. AU.


**JEALOUSY**

I don't own the show only the idea.

This is set around Ekaterina "Katja" Kurae's birthday party, but the Qwaser element has been removed, to put in ojou-sama aspect.

They say love cannot be envious, but that's not always so, especially if you have to hide it as I have to. It's not that I want to but basically it's because I've been told that my love is wrong on so many levels. For one my heart belongs to Ekaterina, at times I call her Katja-sama or my Queen when we're by ourselves. The fact is she is my Queen in every way because she rules my heart and my desires.

Yet how is my love wrong, well for one I am her body-guard. I have been trained since I was young that I must fight to protect what's my responsibility. My father was a body-guard for Katja-sama's father. I would go on, but I will put it simple, my family has been protecting her family for many generations. Unfortunately there's one rule that we must never fall in love with our charge. However, my charge's brother, Alexander or Sasha-sama, had been trying to fix this problem because he fallen in love with his own body-guard and my cousin Mafuyu. That's another story along with how I once was rivals with Mafuyu, but now it ended and we're friends due to our respect for each other, yet I still give her hell every now and then.

Another problem is my mistress is a girl as am I. Society looks down upon same-sex relationships. In this respect, my love is well respected for who she is and her family. If word would get out about her preference, then it might be damaging not only to her but to her family's reputation. That's right I forgot to say, that my feelings are not one-sided. My Queen also loves me as I love her. The fact is she put the moves on me first, but that's also another story.

The last problem, but probably the main problem is our age difference. I'm seventeen and she had just turned twelve as of today. We both live in two different worlds as well as the same. I know more than she, where she is just experiencing things for the first time. I love her long blond hair and her blue eyes. Sometimes those eyes look older than they do. When I first started watching over her fully was when I just turned twelve and she was six years old. I have always thought of her as beautiful. Often times when I had to train she would watch me and when I didn't train I would give her piggy back rides at her request. Other than that we didn't interact much as I kept my distance like a good body-guard should. Unfortunately, our first kiss together changed that and that happened on her ten birthday. So for two years we've been having a secret relationship with each other against my better judgment.

As I said, today is her birthday and she is as beautiful as ever as she talks to her friends from school. I watch her as I talk to Tomo, a cousin on Mafuyu's mother side which has nothing to do with guarding Katja-sama's family. Mafuyu is a year older than me along with Sasha-sama. Tomo on the other is my age and this is like the second or third time we have met. For the most part is she is rather sickly, but she also has big boobs, too big for my taste. I would have to have three hands to actually hold just one. I am so thankful I'm nothing like Sasha-sama, who likes them big.

As we were talking I would tease her a lot and ask for embarrassing stories about Mafuyu that I could use for later if need be. Occasionally, I would look over at my charge. Sometimes she looked like she was having a good time and others she looked like she was bored. Seeing she would be safe I talked to Tomo more. "So do your boobs ever hurt your back?"

"Sometimes,' she said, "They can be burden at times, but they can also be fun."

"How so?"

Blushed she said, "Sometimes I put on private plays with and have them act out different parts."

I laughed at that, "How much do they weigh?"

"I don't know?" she reached and took my hand bringing it to her left breast until she had me cupping it. It felt weird and squishy. Hey, I couldn't help if I wanted to test it out a bit. Yep, that's too much boob for me. "What do you think?"

Crap she's asking me how much I think her boobs weigh, "I uh I don't know. Maybe you should put them on a scale or something."

"Hm maybe I should."

At this time I was still cupping her breast, when I remembered what I was doing and let my hand drop. Once again I looked at my Queen only to find she was talking to some boy with glasses around her birthday cake. There was something off about this picture. Katja-sama would giggle at times and then placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Oh my… she was flirting with the body. Unconsciously, I squished the plastic cup I was holding that had my punch it. Liquid went over my hand, but I barely noticed through my anger. It didn't make sense, how could she flirt with some boy in my presence.

Sadness starts to grip my heart. She said that she loved me, but not it looks like she found someone else, someone who can do things for her that I can't, someone who is normal. Hurt and anger set in. She led me on thinking she could just tease me. I must have been some sort of social experiment for her. Hate entered in there somewhere. I hate her, but more importantly I hate myself for getting too emotionally attached to this cold vixen. That's it were through. She doesn't need me anymore.

For the remainder of the birthday party, where there was a fancy buffet spread and a delicious punch. The cake was beautiful with its four layers. The present table was covered. The party not only consisted of her school friends but also friends of her parents and brother. There was also an orchestra playing in the back ground. During the celebration we watched as the kids presented her with a golden paper crown which she didn't like. The cake was eaten along with the presents being opened. Soon the time came for people to go home. I stayed nearby watching Katja-sama saying good-bye being angry and not enjoying myself. The worst was when she hugged the boy she flirted with and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I could have just screamed. All I wanted was to take Katja-sama away and give her kiss then yell at her to ask what her problem was.

Although I didn't help with clean up, I did managed to take an armful of gifts up to Katja-sama's room, with her behind. I slept in a small room off to the side in Katja-sama's room. I walked there after dropping her things on the table that was in her room. There was definite silence between us that was almost deafening. I hated it. I got changed into my pjs (a t-shirt and bixers, if I could I like to sleep naked) and laid on the bed listening to Katja-sama taking a bath. There were times when we would shower together, but this was not one of them.

My thoughts took me away some place to where I was caught by surprise when Katja-sama stood in the door way. "Is there something you need ojou-sama?"

"Yes, Hana," she said as she entered my room as I sat up. She had on white a robe.

"How my I help you?"

She took the robe and slid it down her sides to reveal her small, slow forming breasts. The one's that I love. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked.

"You know I do," I said almost as if I shrugged.

"What do you mean, 'I know you do'? How am I to feel knowing I've been betrayed?"

"Betrayed? I've been the one's that's been betrayed. What did I do to betray you?"

Her eyes shot daggers at me, "You cheated on me."

"How did I do that?"

"You were touching the rack of the mega boob girl."

"Her name is Tomo and she wanted me to touch her."

"Oh, so you had to follow along with her did you? Look at me, how do you think I feel when I can't fulfill your desire for breasts."

Realization hit me, I'm rather slow in that department, "You think I like gigantic breasts, I don't, they feel weird and to squishy. I love yours. They're perfect for me because they are yours."

Her cheeks blushed. Thinking I was forgiven I gave her a hug. She liked it, but pulled out it to slap me across the face, "What was that for?"

"Punishment," she declared. "My body is the only body that you are allowed to touch. If I see touching someone else like that I'll make your punishment worse. You are mine and mine alone."

"Can I say the same thing to you? Or do you plan on gaining a harem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you flirted with that boy."

"It's payback and a punishment for not being loyal to me, besides you should know I only want you."

"You know, come my next birthday we'll have to stop our physical contact?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, I won't be able to touch you anymore until you're eighteen, that's less than six years from my birthday."

"I don't think I can handle that one, it's too much time that you might wonder off to someone else. I guess I'll have to find some way for us to get married in the next couple of months."

"Married? But you're too young to get married, there's so many other things you could do without getting married."

"Yes, but I can't stand boys in that and it's hard to find the right kind of girl. Besides,Hana, you are mine and I want to always be that way. In those six years you could find someone more suitable to your age, but I don't felt like sharing what's mine. I'll keep what's mine."

"Won't you eventually get bored with me?"

"Not really, you are very entertaining in more ways than one. I can't imagine my life without you."

"So, do I get you a ring, or you getting me the ring?"

"I was thinking of going none traditional and getting you a collar."

I gulped. At times I love her and other times she can be scary, but we have fun no matter what. She pushed me back on the bed and placed her small lips on mine. Bliss over took me letting me forget about the worries of tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: this is just a one-shot. If anyone wants a side story or a sequel let me know.


End file.
